<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Executive Stress by Dash_O_Pepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481955">Executive Stress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dash_O_Pepper/pseuds/Dash_O_Pepper'>Dash_O_Pepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scarecrow and Mrs. King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Some Humor, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dash_O_Pepper/pseuds/Dash_O_Pepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda prepares for her first interview…with Honeycutt Typewriter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Executive Stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong><em><span class="u">Author's Notes</span>:</em></strong> <em>Based on the first season episode "There Goes the Neighborhood" (#1.02) by Eugenie Ross-Lemming and Brad Buckner.</em><br/>This story may also be found on Fanfiction.net.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>She never had to think of dressing for a business interview.</strong> Married straight from college to her fraternity sweetheart, she'd gone from her BA to MRS degree with nothing in between.</p>
<p>Housewife. Homemaker. She could say she was a <em>domestic engineer</em>, but what would that get her? She was looking at a secretarial or clerical position at best with Honeycutt Typewriter. This wasn't how she imagined her life turning out.</p>
<p><em>No, that isn't it,</em> she thought. Even though her marriage had been a bust—<em>you can't keep a marriage going when your husband is out of the country most of the year, and you're in Arlington raising two sons</em>. She wanted more from life; her brief experience with The Agency convinced her of that.</p>
<p>Looking at her reflection in the vanity mirror, she wondered exactly how she should make her interview debut. Totally business? Glamorous? She'd never have to worry about competing with <em>Charlie's Angels</em> ⁽¹⁾—that was for sure. <em>Au naturel</em> would probably be the best way to go.</p>
<p><em>This position isn't going to turn into something either exciting or adventurous,</em> she sighed. Just a straightforward nine-to-five job, which would help supplement her child support payments; Arlington was getting more expensive every year.</p>
<p><em>Who knows,</em> she thought, <em>maybe I'll be lucky and get a cubicle with 'Amanda King' on the name plate.</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>~ Finis ~</em>
  </p>
</div>© 2016 Dash O'Pepper
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong><em><span class="u">Footnote</span>:</em></strong> ⁽¹⁾ The author personally feels that Kate Jackson was the best thing about <em>Charlie's Angels</em>, but I also think that in the beginning of <em>Scarecrow &amp; Mrs. King</em>, Amanda lacked the self-confidence she acquired as the series progressed. No disparagement to Kate Jackson or Amanda King is intended.</p>
<p><strong><em><span class="u">Disclaimers</span>:</em></strong> <em>Scarecrow &amp; Mrs. King</em> is a registered trademark of Shoot the Moon Enterprises and Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. This work of fanfiction is not meant in any way to infringe on copyrights already held by these companies and/or their subsidiaries. The plot of this fanfiction is the property of its author.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>